Un jour avec papa
by titlou07
Summary: Quand Bulma s'en va, Végéta se retrouve seul avec ses deux enfants agés de 11 et 3 ans.


«MAMAN! Trunks et Goten ils veulent pas que je joue avec eux!

Bulma leva les yeux du rapport financier que ses conseillers venaient de lui confier. Bra se tenait devant son bureau, les yeux plein de larmes et une moue de colère déformant son petit visage. Bulma soupira, une grande fatigue s'emparait d'elle.

«Ma puce….maman travaille!

-Mais!

-Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne! Je suis occupée! Je ne peux pas toujours obliger ton frère a joué avec toi! Maintenant s'il te plaît retournes jouer gentiment avec tes poupées!»

Bra était choquée, sa mère qui d'habitude ne lui refusait rien venait de la mettre à la porte. Elle se mit à pleurer et à crier devant la porte du bureau, mais Bulma résista sous les yeux inquiets de ses experts comptables.

Bra abandonna, se rendit à la salle de gravité et s'assit devant la porte en attendant que son père se décide à sortir ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire lorsqu'il sentit l'aura de sa fille.

«Qu'est ce que tu fais là Bra? Tu devais pas aller jouer avec Pan?

-Elle a la varicelle….et Trunks et Goten ils veulent pas jouer avec moi…je suis toute seule…et puis maman elle m'a grondée…

-Y'avais surement une raison…

-Non! C'est pas vrai!»

Végéta soupira, quand cette gamine avait une idée en tête il était impossible de l'en détourner, Bra régnait sur la Capsule Corp. Et la contrarier était une erreur. Il décida donc d'abandonner son entrainement. Un grand sourire apparut sur le visage de la petite fille, son père ne lui refusait jamais rien.

Quelque minutes plus tard, Végéta se trouvait devant son fils et son ami.

«Trunks!

-Oui papa?

-C'est l'heure de l'entraînement! Amène-toi! Goten peut jouer avec ta sœur s'il veut!

-Mais c'est pas juste…

- Discutes pas! T'avais qu'à la laisser jouer avec vous tout à l'heure! Maintenant tu files te mettre en tenue et tu me rejoins dans la salle de gravité! Si t'set pas la dans cinq minutes je viens te chercher moi-même!»

Végéta ne laissait pas le choix à son fils. Un petit sourire de triomphe apparut sur le visage de Bra. Elle obtenait toujours ce qu'elle voulait.

«Alors Goten? À quoi on joue?» Demanda t'elle au petit garçon qui lui laissa le choix du jeu.

Le soir végéta se reposait dans le salon, Bulma entra dans la pièce.

«J'ai couché les enfants…je suis crevée…

-Ce que tu peux être fragile…

Bulma sentit la colère l'envahir.

-C'est facile pour toi de dire ca! Toi t'es un saiyen, la fatigue tu connais pas! Tu ne penses qu'à t'entraîner! Mais moi! J'ai une société à diriger! Et quand je sors de plusieurs heures de réunion faut encore que je me tape l'arbitrage entre les enfants! Faut que je les nourrisse, que je soigne Trunks après tes entrainements, que je donne son bain à Bra, que je leur lise des histoires et que j'attende patiemment qu'ils s'endorment! Toi tu t'en fous! Tu dors, tu t'entraines, tu bouffe, tu re dors! J'en ai marre! La terre est peut-être en paix mais je n'ai pas le temps d'en profiter! Je te préviens demain tu te démerde avec les enfants! Moi je vais passer la journée dans un centre de thalasso avec Chichi! Sur ce je vais me coucher!»

Elle quitta la pièce, furieuse, laissant Végéta digérer ses paroles.

Le lendemain Bulma se leva tôt. Elle enfila ses vêtements, jeta un regard à son mari encore endormi et sortit. Elle laissa quelques instructions sur le frigo, monta dans sa voiture, mit le contact et décolla.

Végéta fut réveillé par les hurlements de Bra qui appelait sa mère. Il se leva mit un certain temps à se rappeler que sa femme était absente pour la journée, sortit de leur chambre pour se rendre dans celle de sa fille. Bra se tenait aux barreaux de son petit lit, les yeux encore ensommeillés et plein de larmes. Dés qu'elle le vit elle cessa de pleurer et lui tendit les bras. Végéta bien qu'en colère d'avoir été réveillé en fanfare s'attendrit immédiatement à la vue du sourire de sa fille. Il la prit dans ses bras et alla réveiller Trunks. Le petit garçon dormait encore profondément, ses couvertures avait glissé et il menaçait de tomber à son tour. Végéta posa sa fille par terre et entreprit de réveiller son fils. Lorsqu'il lui toucha l'épaule le petit garçon se réveille en sursaut.

«Hein quoi! C'est déjà l'heure de l'entrainement? J'ai raté le petit déjeuner?

-Mais non…allez debout…

Trunks se leva en baillant et suivit son père à la cuisine.

-Elle est ou maman? demanda Bra

-En thalasso…ou un truc du genre…bon voyons ce qu'on peut vous faire à manger…

Végéta aperçut alors le mot laissé par sa femme.

«_Mon chéri;_

_Je sais que tu as l'habitude d'être servi à table mais aujourd'hui les rôles son inversés! _

_Trunks mange des céréales le matin (placard au dessus de la machine à laver la vaisselle). Ne le laisse pas finir le paquet! Bra prend un chocolat chaud au biberon (pas trop chaud!) et du pain. _

_Après il faudra que tu les habilles! Les vétements de Bra sont sur la chaise de son bureau. Elle a besoin d'aide pour s'habiller. Trunks se débrouille tout seul, mais pense à vérifier qu'il ne remet pas les vétements qu'il portait hier._

_Bra doit être à 10heures à son cours de danse, le chauffeur passe la prendre à 9h30 et la ramène vers 11h30_

_Ma mère à préparer le repas de midi tu n'as plus qu'à réchauffer. _

_A 14h Trunks va jouer chez Goten, Sangoku le ramèner__a_

_Bra doit faire une sieste dans l'après midi (entre 14h et 16h environ), quand elle se réveille tu lui donne son gouter. _

_Vers 19h tu prépare le diner (même chose qu'à midi tu réchauffe)._

_A 20h au bain (Surveille Trunks il cherche toujours à ne pas se doucher)_

_A 20h30 tout le monde au lit! (Même Trunks!)_

_Je rentre vers 21h!_

_Bisous!»_

Végéta soupira. Il tendit le paquet de céréales a Trunks, chercha pendant 10 minutes le biberon de Bra, le trouva dans la machine, entre temps le lait avait débordé, il ne trouva pas non plus le chocolat en poudre, Bra pleurait d'impatience, Trunks en profitait pour manger le plus de céréales possible, Végéta trouva enfin le chocolat, tendit le biberon à sa fille qui arrêta immédiatement de pleurer, il arracha le paquet de céréales des mains deTrunks et put enfin s'assoir pour prendre son petit déjeuner.

Mais le repos ne fut que de courte durée, la pendule de la cuisine indiquait déjà 9h. Végéta prit sa fille dans ses bras, ordonna à Trunks de le suivre et remonta à l'étage dans le but de vêtir ses enfants. Les vêtements de sa fille était à l'endroit indiqué mais végéta eut du mal à comprendre comment une aussi petite fille pouvait porter autant de dentelle et de frou-frou. Il lui fallut un quart d'heure pour habiller sa fille, pendant ce temps Trunks s'était lui aussi habiller et aidait à présent son père à trouver le sac de danse de sa sœur. Tant bien que mal la petite Bra fut prête à 9h30 lorsque le chauffeur vint la chercher.

Végéta se trouva alors seul avec son fils.

«On va s'entraîner?

Végéta se tourna vers son fils, Trunks avait encore de bleus de leur dernière séance d'entraînement et pourtant cela ne semblait pas le déranger.

-On s'est déjà entraîner hier, regardes toi! T'as encore des bleus partout! Si je t'en fait d'autres ta mère va m'en vouloir!

-Mais j'aime bien m'entraîner avec toi! T'es super fort!»

A ce moment précis, lorsqu'il croisa le regard de son fils, Végéta fut surpris de ce qu'il y vit. Son fils lui vouait une admiration sans bornes, comme lui-même avec son propre père autrefois. Trunks le regardait plein d'espoir et de fierté. Ce regard si fier et si exigeant Végéta le connaisait bien, c'était son propre regard qu'il retrouvait chez son fils.

- Tu veux pas plutôt qu'on joue à tes jeux vidéo?

-C'est vrai? Tu veux bien? Cool!, le regard de Trunks s'était illuminé, Végéta hocha la tête et le petit garçon se rua dans la salle de jeu pour allumer sa console.

Ils jouèrent pendant plus d'une heure, Trunks riait aux éclats et sans qu'il le sache son rire apaisait son père. Végéta bien que peu habitué à cette proximité appréciait plus qu'il ne le pensait ce moment de complicité avec son fils. Il se rendait compte que Trunks était encore un enfant et que parfois il était peut-être un peu dur avec lui.

-Ouais! J'ai encore gagné!

-Je suis nul avec tous ces trucs là! Pestait Végéta, bon si on allait préparer le déjeuner! Ta sœur va pas tarder à rentrer!»

Trunks lui sourit et ils se rendirent ensemble à la cuisine, dans l'immense frigo de la cuisine de nombreux Tupperware étaient étiquetés «déjeuner».

«Super! C'est mamie qui a fait la cuisine!»

Pendant que Végéta mettait le différents plats à réchauffer, Trunks mettait le couvert. Le chauffeur déposa Bra, et, à midi pile ils étaient tous à table savourant avec bonheur les plats préparés pas la mère de Bulma.

En début d'après-midi, San Goku apparut dans le salon et emmena Trunks. Végéta mit sa fille dans son lit et profita de ce petit moment de calme pour se reposer lui aussi. Deux heures plus tard, Bra se réveilla, il lui donna son gouter et consentit même à jouer à la poupée avec elle, ou plutôt à la regarder jouer à la poupée.

«Papa? demanda Bra en s'installant sue les genoux de son père

-Hum?

-Tu m'entraineras moi aussi?

-Quoi?

La petite Bra se redressa sur les genoux de son père et lui fit son plus beau sourire.

-Je veux être aussi forte que toi!»

Végéta dévisagea sa fille. Bra était encore haute comme trois pommes, elle n'était âgée que de 3 ans et déjà elle voulait être la plus forte. Il sourit. Physiquement, Bra était le portrait craché de sa mère mais son caractère était très proche de celui de son père. Végéta ne pouvait jamais rien lui refuser, Trunks faisait se fierté et il l'étonnait chaque jour un peu plus par son opiniâtreté, sa force et son endurance mais avec Bra c'était différent. Bra était son trésor, son point faible. Elle le menait par le bout du nez, pour elle il aurait décroché la lune, il aurait donné sa vie pour la protéger. Il sourit lorsque Bra pour lui montrer sa force commença à lui donner des petits coups de poings dans la paume des mains.

A 19h Goku ramena Trunks, Végéta fit chauffer les plats marqués «dîner», ils dinèrent tous ensemble. A 20h, il donna son bain à Bra, lui mit son pyjama et la laissa un instant dans sa chambre pour vérifier que Trunks prenait bien sa douche. A 20h30, Trunks et Bra étaient chacun dans leur lit et sombraient peu à peu dans le sommeil. Végéta prit lui aussi une douche et se coucha. Bulma revint quelques minutes plus tard, complètement détendue, elle s'allongea prés de son mari et s'endormit très vite. Au milieu de la nuit, on toqua à la porte, Trunks entra.

«Maman?

-Qu'est ce que tu veux Trunks? Pourquoi tu dors pas? grogna son père

-J'ai fais un cauchemar…

-Ta mère dort…va te recoucher…j'arrive…»

Végéta ne le remarqua pas mais dans son sommeil, Bulma souriait.


End file.
